La canción
by Gracie-19
Summary: Damon & Elena. One-shot.  Elena llega a la mansión Salvatore en busca de Stefan, pero allí sólo están Damon y esa canción que a ella le trae tantos recuerdos...


**¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un one-shot de Damon y Elena. ¡La pareja me encanta y no me he podido resistir! =P**

**¡Espero que os guste y que dejéis muchos reviews!**

**PD: Encontraréis la continuación en mi perfil =)**

**PD2: Recomiendo escuchar "Me and Mrs. Jones", de Billy Paul, mientras se lee el fic =)**

**La canción**

Elena llamó a la puerta de la mansión Salvatore, pero nadie le contestó. Pensando que quizá Stefan estaba en la ducha cogió la llave que él le había dado una semana antes para casos como aquél y entró.

En un principio iba a dirigirse a la habitación de su novio, pero escuchó música en el salón. Curiosa, fue hacia allí para encontrarse a Damon sentado en el sofá con un vaso casi vacío en la mano.

- ¿Al fin te has dado cuenta de quién es el hermano que vale la pena? - le sonrió él, pícaro.

Elena, ignorando como siempre sus recurrentes insolencias, preguntó:

- ¿Está Stefan?

- Ha salido "a comer" - hizo las comillas en el aire y luego se rió, seguramente algo borracho –. Acaba de marcharse, pero si quieres esperar yo estaré encantado de pasar un rato contigo.

Con un suspiro, Elena sopesó las opciones. Irse y haber venido para nada o quedarse un rato con Damon haciéndole compañía.

Decidió quedarse. Estar con Damon no sería tan malo... Él siempre bromeaba y coqueteaba, pero en realidad nunca hacía nada. Era como un juego, y mientras Elena lo ignorara todo estaría bien.

Se sentó en el sofá, y él la deslumbró con esa sonrisa tan típica de suya.

- Pero nada de alcohol – puso ella como condición, quitándole el vaso con una sonrisa. Él se quejó –. Seguro que ya has bebido lo suficiente para tres días.

- Nah – él hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo "no hay para tanto", y luego le dedicó ese guiño de ojos que había prometido no volver a hacer -. Los vampiros tenemos más aguante, ya sabes...

Elena pilló la indirecta. Sonrió, pensando que Damon era un caso perdido.

- Hmm... – Damon subió el volumen de la música y comenzó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de una nueva canción que estaba sonando –. Me encanta esta canción.

Elena la reconoció con un encogimiento de corazón. _Me and Mrs. Jones_. Sus padres solían bailarla en su aniversario cuando Elena y Jeremy tenían que estar en la cama. Los dos hermanos se escabullían para espiarles porque les encantaba ver cómo se querían, cómo sus cuerpos se movían al compás de la música horas enteras y nunca tenían suficiente.

Desde la muerte de sus padres no había vuelto a escucharla. A veces cogía el viejo vinilo y lo miraba, reseguía el nombre de las conocidas canciones con el dedo, pero había sido incapaz de volver a ponerlo en el tocadiscos. Se derrumbaría.

- Hey, ¿estás bien? - Damon le acarició el pelo con preocupación, y ella asintió mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas.

- Esta canción me recuerda a mis padres.

Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos, aún peinando su cabello. Luego se levantó y le tendió la mano con una suave y sincera sonrisa.

- Entonces quizá deberíamos honrarlos bailándola.

Emocionada por el detalle y por lo mucho que Damon se preocupaba por ella aunque se negara a admitirlo, Elena tomó su mano y dejó que él la guiara hacia el centro del salón.

Mientras la maravillosa voz de Billy Paul les envolvía, Damon rodeó la cintura de Elena como su padre lo hacía con su madre. Ella hizo lo mismo que su madre al pasar las manos por sus hombros y entrelazarlas detrás del cuello de él.

Damon no rompió el contacto visual; se limitó a mirarla con esos ojos claros libres de cualquier barrera contra ella, contra el mundo, por una sola vez. Elena, abrumada por el momento y los recuerdos, se apoyó en él y suspiró. Echaba tanto de menos a sus padres, tanto que no podía...

- Elena... – llamó su atención él, susurrando su nombre y apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo podía ser peligroso, que Damon sentía cosas por ella y que no debería estar consintiendo que aquello fuera más lejos, pero la canción estaba sonando, ella había bajado la guardia y él la estaba abrazando, y… tenía miedo de que si separaba el mundo se le caería encima y no podría aguantarlo…

No quería hacerle daño a Damon, pero no podía alejarse.

La canción terminó y empezó otra, pero Elena no se dio cuenta. Estaba perdida en los recuerdos, en el abrazo de Damon, en su olor.

Él la separó un poco de su cuerpo, y ella le miró con confusión, aún envuelta en recuerdos. Se miraron a los ojos durante lo que parecieron horas, y ninguno de los dos se apartó. A Elena aquello le recordaba tanto a cómo su padre miraba a su esposa antes de... besarla...

No consiguió reaccionar a tiempo. Damon se inclinó y la besó con suavidad.

El roce de sus labios la devolvió al mundo real como un balde de agua fría, y Elena se apartó.

No, no, no.

No podía creer que le hubiera dejado hacer eso. Con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora, Elena dio un paso hacia atrás. Damon suspiró con fastidio y la dejó ir.

Sabía que había sido cosa del momento, del recuerdo de sus padres, pero aun así lo que había sucedido le parecía tan imposible. Semanas antes, Elena ni siquiera se hubiera quedado con él a solas en la casa, y ahora...

- Damon, ya sabes que...

- Estás con Stefan, le quieres, lo nuestro es imposible, bla bla – Elena se cruzó de brazos, molesta de que se tomara las cosas tan a la ligera –. Sí, lo sé. Sólo aproveché el momento.

Sin acabar de creer lo que había oído, Elena alzó los ojos al cielo. Debería haber sabido que todo aquello no era más que otro engaño, otro truco para cazarla. Esta vez había ido demasiado lejos, jugando con la memoria de sus padres así.

- Aprovechaste el momento – repitió, sintiéndose estúpida por haber confiado en él, por haber dejado que Damon viera su debilidad y abierto la puerta para que utilizara eso en su favor.  
¿Es que no aprendería nunca que no se podía tratar con él?

- Pues claro.

Elena negó con la cabeza, enfadada, pero sobretodo decepcionada. Cada vez que confiaba en él, cada vez que le daba una oportunidad, Damon la hería y la engañaba.

- Sí, soy _horrible_ por haber hecho eso. Stefan jamás se habría aprovechado así – él hizo una mueca y fue a servirse una copa –. Ya sabes que no soy como él, Elena. Si veo una oportunidad, la aprovecho.

- No podré volver a confiar en ti, Damon - no podía abrírsele como había hecho unos minutos antes, no podría refugiarse en sus brazos como había hecho. Elena ignoró la presión que sintió en el pecho al pensar eso.

- Lo harás tarde o temprano – él sonrió y bebió un trago.

- No si sigues…

- Shh – la acalló él, inclinando un poco la cabeza como si oyera algo. Sonrió ácidamente –. Tu querido Stefan está de vuelta.

Apagó la minicadena con el mando a distancia, y de pronto ella tuvo miedo de lo que Damon pudiera decirle a su hermano para hacerle enfurecer.

- Damon...

- Tranquila – él puso su sonrisa coqueta y le guiñó un ojo –. Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Y se fue silbando _M_e _and Mrs. Jones_ tranquilamente, recordándole sin palabras todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.


End file.
